


Mazie baltie meli

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Hermione nokrīt pa kāpnēm un sasit savu Laikgriezi, bla bla bla! IR JAU REDZĒTS! IR JAU LASĪTS! IR JAU PAT T-KREKLS TAM PAR GODU! Lasītāji droši vien ko tādu ir pieredzējuši miljoniem reižu. Kā būtu ar nelielu negaidītu pagriezienu tai klišejiskajā fanu sacerējumā? Un arī laika ceļojumu klišejās?Darbs publicēts pirmoreiz 2003.g 23.feb.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Mazie baltie meli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quickdraw_ff.net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quickdraw_ff.net).
  * A translation of [Little White Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711061) by quickdraw. 



> ATRUNA: Šis stāsts ir bāzēts uz personāžiem un situācijām, ko izdomājusi un kas pieder Dž.K Roulingai, kā arī virknei izdevniecību, tostarp, bet neaprobežojoties ar Blūmsberi Buks, Šolastic Buks un Rainkoust Buks, kā arī Brāļu Varneru korporācijai. Šis stāsts nav tapis ar nolūku gūt kādu peļņu vai pārkāpt autortiesības un preču zīmju tiesības. Mēs visi zinam likumus.

Hermione Grendžera atmodās un tūlīt pat sāka spļaudīties, pūloties atbrīvoties no zāles stiebriem viņas mutē. Viņai paceļot galvu un paskatoties apkārt, skatienam atsedzās neliela pļaviņa ko no visām pusēm ieskāva mežs, pārāk gaišs un draudzīgs, lai tas šķistu esam Aizliegtais Mežs. Diena arī bija tīri tā neko, saule spoži spīdēja pie skaidrajām debesīm, pat ja gaisā juta vieglu dzestrumu. Pēc saules novietojuma pie debesjuma, varēja būt agra pēcpusdiena. _Interesanti, kurā pusē Cūkkārpai es esmu_ , Hermione nodomāja, pieceļoties kājās un sākot purināt smiltis un vecās lapas ārā no matiem un naktskrekla.

 _Naktskrekla_ !?! Meitene sastinga un sarauca pieri, pūloties atcerēties, ko bija darījusi pirms pamodusies šeit pļavā. Tad sāpes elkonī un pierē viņai par to atgādināja. _Kāpnes! Es atcerējos! Stulbais Blēžkājis! Es paklupu pār to dumjo kaķi un novēlos pa kāpnēm… bet… kā gan es nonācu šeit?_

Tad Hermione sajuta to priekšmetu, kas karājās un skrāpēja viņai kaklu.

 _Laikgriezis_ ! Kristāls bija pārsprādzis. _Pie Merlina bārdas! Kur gan tas mani tagad ir aizmetis!_?

“Nākotnē,” sievietes balss meitenei aiz muguras paziņoja. Salēkusies, Hermione apcirtās ar seju pret runātāju. Turpat mežmalā stāvēja gara auguma sieviete ar gaiši brūniem matiem - gandrīz tādā pašā krāsā kā viņai un gandrīz tikpat kupliem. Pēc skata viņai varēja dot gadus divdesmit piecus-trīsdesmit. Sieviete bija slaida un, varēja teikt, pat visai pievilcīga, ģērbusies vienkāršā baltā blūzē un pelēkos svārkos ar pieskaņota krāsu toņa vesti. Kaut kas viņas sejā Hermionei atgādināja māti, tomēr, kad sieviete piešķieba lūpas, Hermione varēja apzvērēt, ka tieši tā mēdza darīt viņas tēvs. Tā taču nevarēja būt?

“Es esmu _tu_ ,” sieviete atbildēja uz Hermiones skaļi neizteikto jautājumu. “Es esmu Hermione Grendžera.”

“Laikgriezis…”

“ … saplīsa un aizmeta tevi desmit gadus tālā nākotnē.” 

“Desmit… gadus…” Hermione neticīgi nočukstēja. “Man jātiek atpakaļ!”

Sieviete pacēla rokas mierinošā žestā. “Man kā reiz ir burvestība, kas nosūtīs tevi atpakaļ tieši uz to pašu mirkli, kad tu te ieradies - bet pirms tam man ir tev kaut kas jāpasaka.”

“Diez vai tā ir laba doma,” Hermione aizdomīgi paskatījās uz savu līdzinieci. “Vai tad tas nebūs bīstami, ka es uzzināšu, kas notiks nākotnē?”

“Tev nāksies noskaidrot vismaz dienu un laiku, lai varētu ierasties un aizsūtīt sevi atpakaļ.”

Hermione apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu. “Tas… laikam būtu prātīgi.”

“Tātad, ir divtūkstoš sestā gada desmitais februāris,” sieviete pacēla pie acīm roku ar pulksteni, “un šobrīd ir seši un trīsdesmit septiņas minūtes pēcpusdienā.”

“Sapratu,” Hermione pamāja ar galvu, atkārtojot skaitļus, un tad sastinga. “Bet kur?”

“Ak, atvainojos. Meža izcirtumā uz ziemeļiem no Godrika Gravas. Mēs nesam tālu no…”

“Harija vecāku mājas!”

“Jā,” sievietes balss viegli notrīsēja, un viņa aši pārmainīja tēmu. “Tagad, man ir jāpajautā tev kaut kas ļoti svarīgs.” viņa dziļi ievilka elpu. “Vai tu mīli Hariju Poteru?”

Hermiones acis iepletās plaši jo plaši, gluži kā anime tēliem.

“Ē… es… es…” 

“Pat nemēģini man melot, Hermione Grendžera,” sieviete stingrā balsī brīdināja. “Atceries, es _biju_ tu. Es stāvēju tieši tur, kur tagad stāvi tu, pirms desmit maniem gadiem. Es domāju tās pašas domas, ko šobrīd domā tu, un es jutu to pašu, ko šobrīd jūti tu. Un tāpēc man ir jājautā atkal, pat ja es jau zinu atbildi. Jo, man ir jāpanāk, lai tu pati saprastu to, kas tev ir svarīgi, un pieņemtu pareizo lēmumu.” Sievietes acis, likās ieurbās Hermionei smadzenēs. “Vai tu mīli Hariju Poteru?”

Hermione iekoda lūpā un nokāra galvu, līdz beidzot tikko dzirdami nočukstēja.

“Jā.”

“Harijs arī mīl tevi.”

Hermione lēnām pacēla galvu, pārsteigumā ieplestām acīm. “Bet… Bet es… es domāju, viņš... es domāju, es viņam biju tikai kā cīņu biedrs! Kā draugs!”

“Tā arī ir tā problēma. Tieši to pašu viņš domā par tevi.”

“Nabaga Harijs…” Hermione sapurināja galvu, pūloties aptvert tikko uzzināto. “Tas ir tik raksturīgi viņam - paturēt savas jūtas paslēptas, lai nesagādātu problēmas citiem…” Te meitene asi pacēla galvu un vērīgāk ieskatījās sievietes sejā, acīm aizdomās samiedzoties. “Kāpēc tu man to stāsti? Iejaukties pagātnē ir ārkārtīgi bīstami!”

“Vēl bīstamāk būtu neiejaukties,” sieviete pamāja Hermionei sekot, un aizveda viņu pie pļavas malā guloša krituša koka stumbra, uz kā piesēst. “Tu nokriti pa kāpnēm deviņdesmit sestajā gadā, tavā sestajā mācību gadā Cūkkārpā, pareizi?” Hermione pamāja ar galvu. “Pēdējos pāris mēnešus Rons ir sācis pievērst tev uzmanību, vai ne? Es domāju, pievērst uzmanību kā meitenei, nevis kā savam labākajam čomam un partnerim blēņās, ja?”

“Jā.”

“Harijs to visu redz un pieņem, ka tev nav intereses par viņu citādi kā vien par kopīgu cīņu biedru. Protams, ka viņš būs galants kavalieris un pats pakāpsies malā, lai nestāvētu ceļā tavai un Rona laimei - bet patiesībā tas viņu plosīs gabalu gabalos. Viņš nespēs pārdzīvot, ka nekad nebūs kopā ar tevi. Līdz vienā brīdī viņš nojūgsies.”

“Kā?”

“Baidos, viņš izdarīs kaut ko galīgi neprātīgu.”

Hermiones domas šaudījās kā trakas. “Viņš… viens aizies cīnīties ar Paši-zināt-ko, ja?”

Sieviete pamāja ar galvu. “Valentīna dienā jūs ar Ronu atklāti visiem paziņosiet, ka esat pāris. Tā kā deviņdesmit sestais ir garais gads, divdesmit devītajā februārī Cūkkārpā notiks tradicionālā Sandijas Havkinsas balle. Tonakt Harijs aizies no Cūkkārpas un vairāk nekad neatgriezīsies.”

“Svētais Merlin, nē!” Hermione ievaidējās. Tad viņa nopurinājās un apņēmīgi izslējās. “Kas man jādara?”

“Tu nedrīksti ļaut Harijam tonakt pamest Cūkkārpu!” sieviete saķēra Hermioni aiz pleciem un ieskatījās tieši acīs. “Dari jebko! Kaut vai ievelc viņu gultā un uzdāvini savu jaunavību, bet Hariju ir jāaptur! Liec viņam saprast, ka arī tu viņu mīli! Tā ir vienīgā cerība!”

“Bet Rons?”

“Rons, protams, sākumā būs aizvainots, un viņam sāpēs, bet gan viņš tam tiks pāri. Pat tad, kad jūs bijāt kopā, es domāju, ka viņš nojauta, ka ir tikai tava otrā izvēle. Galu galā jums abiem tas nāks tikai par labu.” Sieviete noskūpstīja sevi-jaunāko uz vaiga. “Nākotne ir atkarīga tikai no tevis, Hermione Grendžera.” Viņa piecēlās un izvilka zizli. “Esi gatava?”

Hermione nostājās sievietes priekšā, dziļi ievilka elpu un pamāja ar galvu. 

“ _In dentibus acticis frustrum magnum spinaciae habes!_ ”

Pēc šiem vārdiem Hermione-jaunākā izgaisa.

_Vai tiešām es kādreiz biju tik naiva… tik lētticīga?_ Hermione pie sevis nodomāja, soļojot atpakaļ uz Godrika Gravu.

Galvā viņa apsvēra, vai viņa pati izjutīs kaut ko, ja… vai arī kad… laika plūsmā sāksies izmaiņas. Viņa bija izstudējusi visu, kas vien bija zināms par ceļošanu laikā, visas svarīgākās teorijas. Tāpat bija apstiprināts, ka pagātni izmainīt ir iespējams, ka tā nav tik nemainīgi iekalta akmenī, kā vairums apgalvoja - Švītknābja un Siriusa izglābšana lieliski parādīja, ka pagātni var mainīt. Tai pat laikā, bija teorija, ka pat pašas mazākās izmaiņas pagātnē var kardināli un neatgriezeniski izmainīt tagadni. Hermione atcerējās pasen lasīto Bredberija stāstu “Un nogranda pērkons” - kur pat tik nenozīmīga izmaiņa kā dinozauru laikmetā sabradāts tauriņš bija izsaucis neiedomājamas izmaiņas tagadnē. Ja nu Rons galīgi neuztvers atraidījumu tik mierīgi, kā viņa bija paziņojusi pati sev? _Ja nu Harijs nomirs? Ja nu es nomiršu?_ Sieviete apsvēra iespējas, ka viņas rīcība kaut kādā veidā būs izdzēsusi viņu pašu no jaunās laika līnijas. _Lai vai kā, labāk tā, nekā tie pēdējie desmit nožēlojamās vientulīgās eksistences gadi_ , viņa nodomāja.

Patiesībā jau viņa bija samelojusi pati sev-jaunākajai. Harijs nebija stājies pretī Voldemortam deviņdesmit sestā gada divdesmit devītajā februārī. Puisis pat nebija izgājis ārā no Cūkkārpas. Balles laikā Harijs bija aizvilcies uz Pūču torni sēdēt un rūgt tur dižā vientulībā. Īstais grēkāzis, kas bija visu toreiz sačakarējis, bija viņa pati. Rona aplidošanas samulsināta, nepieradusi pie tādām romantiskuma izpausmēm, viņa nebija spējusi savaldīt savus pusaudža hormonus. Protams, gluži kā tipiskā ziepju operā, pēc pāris mēnešiem viņa atklāja ka ir stāvoklī. Cepuri nost Rona priekšā, puisis bija gatavs ‘rīkoties pareizi’, un vēl pēc mēneša viņi jau bija apprecējušies. Harijs no visas sirds bija pūlējies izlikties, ka ir priecīgs par viņu abu laimi, tomēr Hermione bija redzējusi tās sāpes, kas reizēm izlauzās cauri maskai. Tas arī bija sākums viņu triju draudzības galam. Harijs arvien vairāk distancējās no viņas un Rona, tāpat kā no jebkura cita, kas puisim rūpēja.

Tāpat Hermione bija likusi sev-jaunākajai pieņemt kā faktu dažas lietas kas tādas nebija, teiksim, kā to domu, ka Voldemorts bija pārspējis Hariju un galu galā uzvarējis cīņā par varu Maģiskajā Anglijā un pasaulē. Patiesībā uzvarējis bija Harijs - par mata tiesu, bet uzvarējis un pat izdzīvojis. Pat vairums viņu draugu un ģimenes locekļu bija pārdzīvojuši karu. Tomēr nebeidzamā cīņa bija atstājusi Harijā dziļas fiziskas un garīgas rētas, un neilgi pēc Tumsas Pavēlnieka iznīcināšanas viņš pazuda no Maģiskās Anglijas uz visiem laikiem.

Hermionei un Ronam bija gājis līdzīgi. Laulības bija problemātiskas no sākta gala, un kašķējās viņi apskaužami regulāri. Bija skaidrs, lai kā viņi nepūlētos to spoku izdzīt, Harija Potera rēgs bija apsēdis viņus. Vienmēr Poters bija tas ‘rozā zilonis’, par ko visi zināja, tas tur ir, bet nevienam nebija dūšas atzīt to vai sākt šo problēmu risināt. Pat bērniņš neizdzīvoja, kas Hermionei būtu bijis kaut mazliet mierinājums un varbūt būtu saturējis viņus abus kopā. Negaidīts nāvēžu reids Midzeņos beidzās ar spontāno abortu. Pēc laulību šķiršanas, Hermione ne ar vienu no Vīzlijiem vairs nebija runājusi.

Neilgi pēc tam Hermione bija atcerējusies par negadījumu ar Laikgriezi. Viņa atcerējās, kā bija satikusi savu vecāko ‘es’, un ka viņu bija nosūtījuši atpakaļ piekodinot atcerēties datumu un laiku, lai viņa varētu nosūtīt pati sevi atpakaļ. Un lēnām piedzima _‘doma’_. Pirmajā reizē nekas par Hariju nebija teikts, tāpēc Hermioni māca bažas, vai vispār viņai izdosies kaut ko izmainīt. Bažas pārauga apsēstībā, viņa metās lasīt un pētīt pilnīgi visu, kas Burvju un Vientiešu pasaulēs bija par ceļošanu laikā. Nedēļām iepriekš, tika izmēģināta katra sakāmā frāze, tika rūpīgi plānots, ko Hermione-jaunākā varētu pajautāt, un ko viņai tad atbildēt.

Tagad tas bija paveikts.

Piepeši viņai atausa gaisma.

_Tas nebija tas, kas notika! Tā tas pilnīgi noteikti nebija noticis toreiz!_

Tas bija nostrādājis! Kaut kam tagad bija jānotiek!

Hermione metās skriet uz māju pusi.

Hermione pieskrēja pie sētas durvīm un apstājās, lai mirkli atgūtu elpu. Ar milzu bažām, viņa pavēra durvis un iezagās mājā. Virtuve bija tieši tāda pati, kādu viņa to bija pametusi aizejot. Brokastu trauki joprojām samesti izlietnē, gaidot kad tos kāds saliks trauku mazgājamā. Pusizdzerta ķirbju sulas glāze uz galda. _Nu kad Harijs iemācīsies aiz sevis sav_ …

 _HARIJS_?!

Zibenīgs skatiens uz kreiso roku, kur zeltnesi rotāja laulību gredzens.

Hermione skriešus metās uz guļamistabu.

Harijs Poters sakrustotām kājām sēdēja uz paklāja istabas vidū. Viņam pretī, sešus mēnešus vecā Lilija Potere tikko bija pamanījusies uzstīvēt dupsi gaisā un nostāties uz visām četrām. Mazā jau pat prata pārvietoties - parasti uz aizmuguri - un tas viņā izsauca skaļu protesta vētru katru reizi, kad patiesībā bija gribēts tikt uz priekšu. Vēl nedaudz, un viņa metīsies rāpot pa īstam, bet šobrīd mazā apmierināti kaut ko gudzināja savā bērnu valodā, un viņas tēvs tikpat apmierināti gudzināja viņai pretī, atkārtojot mazās teiktās frāzes un liekot Lilijai sajūsmā spiegt.

Hermiones sejā lēnām uzplauka apmierināts smaids, skatoties uz viņas vīru un meitu, abiem esot tik laimīgiem. Gluži kā pārrauts aizsprosts, sievietes galvā uzplaiksnīja atmiņa pēc atmiņas. Te viņa precas ar Hariju. Te dzimst Lilija. Te viņas tēvs… Hermione pievēra acis un nopūtās, ļaujot vientuļai asarai noritēt pār vaigu. Viņas tēvs bija nomiris ar pēkšņu sirdslēkmi trīs mēnešus pēc Lilijas piedzimšanas. Vienubrīd viņai bija šķitis, tas ir karmisks sods par iejaukšanos laika ritējumā, taču tad viņa saprata, ka vienkārši laika plūsma adaptējas jaunajai gultnei, meklējot jaunus ceļus kad vecie ir izmainījušies. Dzīve turpināsies kā vienmēr.

Dīvaini, kā dažas lietas bija izmainījušās bet citas palikušas nemainīgas. Dumidors joprojām bija miris, bet Hagrids gan bija pārdzīvojis karu, tāpat kā Strups un Maksūra, toties Nevils Lēniņš un profesore Asnīte tagad bija starp kritušajiem varoņiem. Tik briesmīgā karā, izvairīties no jebkādiem upuriem vienkārši laikam nebija iespējams.

“Patika pastaiga, dārgā?” Harija balss atgrieza Hermioni realitātē. “Vai tev nebija par vēsu izskriet tur ārā vienā blūzē?”

“Nē, ārā ir jauki,” sieviete atbildēja, kad viņas smadzenes atkal atsāka darboties pēc informācijas pārplūdes. “Es biju tā nogurusi dienām sēžot iekšā ar mazo, ka…”

“Lieliski saprotu,” Harijs pasmaidīja. “Mums toties ar Liliju bija ideāls mirklis tēva un meitas attiecību stiprināšanai.”

Hermione pietupās viņiem blakus un paķēra mazo uz rokām. “Kas ir mammas lielā meitene?” viņa iedūdojās, burtiski iekaļot atmiņā katru meitas smaidu, katru vaibstu un žestu. Mazā Lilija bija mantojusi mātes kuplos brūnos matus, taču tāpat bija ieguvusi tēva zaļās acis. “Iedomājies tik,” Hermionei atausa atmiņā Harija teiktais Lilijas piedzimšanas dienā, “Kaut kur tur pasaulē šobrīd ir kāds puika, kas kādu dienu ieskatīsies sājās acīs un pazudīs tajās, iemīloties tikpat neprātīgi kā es iemīlējos tevī. Tam puikam taču nebūs ne mazāko izredžu, viņš pat neattaps kas notiek! Man viņa pat mazliet paliek žēl.”

Harijs pastiepa roku un viegli notrauca no Hermiones vaiga asaru lāsi. “Dārgā, kas noticis?” 

“Viss ir labi,” Hermione attrauca un nopūtās, noskūpstījusi meitas vaigu un tad Hariju. “Es tikai padomāju, cik gan viegli viss būtu varējis izvērsties savādāk…”

“Sandijas Havkinsas balle,” Harija lūpas parāvās uz augšu velnišķīgā smīnā, liecinot, ka viņam tās ir sasodīti patīkamas atmiņas. “Līdz pat tai naktij es biju pārliecināts, ka tu manī redzi neko vairāk kā draugu. Nevaru teikt, ka man nepatika tapt pārliecinātam par pretējo.”

Atmiņām par minētās nakts notikumiem ielaužoties Hermiones prātā, viņa piepeši pieķēra sevi nosarkstam kā bieti. “Es nebiju droša, ka varētu tevi pārliecināt savādāk…”

“Tici, dārgā, tu neatstāji ne mazāko šaubu ēnu. Es jau vispār nesūdzos, bet, tu man nekad tā arī nepateici, kāpēc tu tik piepeši izdomāji izdarīt…” Harijs noklepojās, “... to, ko izdarīji.”

“Es vienkārši ieraudzīju nākotni,” Hermione nočukstēja. “Nē, nepareizi. Es ieraudzīju divas nākotnes - ar tevi, un bez tevis. Es ceru, ka es izvēlējos pareizo.”

“Pareģojums? Nesaki, kabeidzot esi sākusi ticēt tām blēņām ko mums mācīja Trelonija?”

“Ne gluži. Es vienkārši tā no sirds aprunājos pati ar sevi,” Hermione ar mistisku smaidu uz lūpām paziņoja. Tad viņa ar kreiso roku apskāva Hariju un pievilka sev klāt kaislīgam skūpstam.

“Ak, es teju vai piemirsu,” pēc laba brīža Harijs izdvesa. “Atkal zvanīja no _Dienas Pareģa_. Viņi gatavo speciālizlaidumu par godu Voldemorta sakāvei.”

“Kārtējā varoņu varoņa uzruna tautai? Ko tu viņiem atbildēji?”

“To pašu ko pagājušajā reizē.” Harijs noskūpstīja Hermioni. “Ka es neko nebūtu varējis panākt bez maniem labākajiem draugiem pie sāniem un bez visiem pārējiem kas nepadevās bet palīdzēja un cīņā stāvēja kopā ar mani. Man tāds prieks, ka Rons spēja tikt tam pāri un pieņemt mūs kā pāri.” Harijs iesita sev ap pieri. “Ak es stulbenis! Rons taču arī zvanīja. Prasīja, vai varot uz svētdienas pusdienām ierasties kopā ar .. .kā viņu tur sauca?”

“Terēza,” Hermione automātiski izlaboja, “un protams, ka viņš var ņemt viņu līdzi. Šoreiz viņi ir kopā jau labu laiku.”

“Bez dažām dienām seši mēneši, jauns Vīzliju rekords. Varbūt šoreiz būs īstā?”

“Varētu būt. Es zinu, ka Mollija būs sajūsmā, citādi viņa jau bija atmetusi cerības tikt pie mazbērniem tai dzimtas koka zarā. Džinnija nav devusi ziņu?”

“Būs klāt kā likts,” Harijs nosprauslājās. “Un viņa atvedīs līdzi arī Malfoju. Zvēru, es varētu līdz tukstoš gadiem nodzīvot, vienalga nesaprastu, ko viņa tai blondajā ķēmā ir atradusi?”

Hermione uzmanīgi aptvēra Hariju apkampienā, lai nesaspiestu sajūsmināto Liliju starp viņiem abiem. “Džinnijai ir kāds, kas viņu mīl un ko mīl viņa. Kas gan vēl cits būtu svarīgi?”

“Nu, kad tu tā uz to paskaties, protams…” Harijs paraustīja plecus.

“Paklau, kā būtu ja tu paņemtu un noliktu Liliju gulēt diendusu” Hermione klusi iečukstēja Harija ausī. “Man piepeši ir uznākusi nepārvarama vēlme nogrābt manu vīru un ievilkt viņu laulību gultā pats zini kam.”

Harijs par mīlas dzīvi nevarēja sūdzēties, bet tas jau atsauca atmiņā dažas ainas no Sandijas Havkinsas balles. “Man šķita, tu teici, ka negribi nākamo bērnu, kamēr Lilija nebūs ārā no autiņu perioda?”

“Negribu arī,” Hermione velnišķīgi pasmīnēja. “Bet tas nenozīmē, ka mēs nevarētu laiku pa laikam pavingrināties.”

“Laiks diendusai!” Harijs, smaidot līdz ausīm, paziņoja pārsteigtajai Lilijai.

Tēvam un meitai rāpjoties augšā pa kāpnēm uz bērnistabu, Hermione piepeši aptvēra, ka viņas atmiņas par agrāko laika ritējumu paliek arvien blāvākas un grūtāk saskatāmas. Ja tā turpināsies, pret rītu tās būs pilnībā izdzisušas. _Un laimīgu taciņu!_ Hermione padomāja. Nez, vai viņa bija rīkojusies ētiski, pareizi? Galu galā, viņa bija samelojusi pati sev, un pie tam savtīgu nodomu vārdā. _No otras puses_ , sieviete padomāja, _cilvēki visu laiku melo paši sev - un kas gan slikts var būt no ‘maziem baltiem meliem’?_

The End


End file.
